I Love This Bartender
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Mello yang selalu ke bar karena ada bartender yang menarik perhatiannya.  Warning: Lemon,PWP.  Suck at summary.  Mind to RnR?


A/N:

Yuhuu minna…

Akhrny bz jg bkin fic rated M agy…^^

Met baca..

Disclamer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Title: I Love This Bartender

Rated: M

Genre: Romance

Warning: AU, OOC, PWP, Lemon

Bagi yang tidak suka yaoi segera tinggalkan fic ini jika mau siap-siap flame karena aku tidak terima flame.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

**I Love This Bartender**

**

* * *

**

Hari sudah malam atau bisa disebut tengah malam. Tampak sosok seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan baju hitam kulitnya sedang berjalan santai. Sesekali dia memakan coklat yang berada di genggamannya.

"Hmm… Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang bisa aku lakukan?" gumam pemuda itu. Pemuda itu a.k.a Mello berjalan hingga sampailah pada bar yang cukup luas. Dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam bar tersebut. 'Tampaknya aku bisa bersantai sebentar disini.'

Mello segera berjalan memasuki bar itu, tampak suasana bar yang memang tidak akan pernah berubah. Selalu ramai, penuh dengan orang-orang dan well minuman keras. Tapi pemuda itu tidak meminum minuman semacam vodka atau apapun namanya. Dia hanya bersantai-santai saja di bar hingga dia puas. Setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuknya, Mello segera duduk di kursinya dan menunggu pelayan datang.

"Kyaa… Giliranku…" terdengar jeritan senang seorang gadis atau mungkin sekitar tiga orang. Mello yang kurang memperdulikan itu tetap duduk di tempatnya dan sibuk memakan coklatnya yang baru saja dia buka.

"Sabar nona, akan segera saya buatkan." ujar seorang pemuda.

Ketika Mello sedang asyik makan coklat dia melihat ada kerumunan di meja bartender. Banyak orang-rang mengelilingi tempat itu, seperti baru saja menemukan emas.

"Ada ramai-ramai apa itu?" gumam Mello dan dia bangkit dari kursinya menuju tempat bartender itu. Tampak sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah, memakai baju putih dan celana hitam seperti para pelayan yang lain. Pemuda itu memegang sebuah botol dan dia mengguncang-guncangkan botol itu berkali-kali sambil berpose. Gadis-gadis tadi makin menjerit histeris.

"Kyaa… Matt. We love you…" ujar ketiga gadis itu sambil sesekali berusaha menyentuh Matt. Tapi tidak bisa karena Matt selalu berpose dengan lihai, Matt berputar menghindari serbuan gadis-gadis tadi yang membuat mereka tambah histeris.

"Ini pesanan anda, nona. Red wine." ujar Matt sambil memberikan segelas wine yang telah selesai dia racik pada gadis itu setelah memberikan cherry sebagai hiasannya.

"Terima kasih, Matt…" ujar gadis itu sambil menyentuh dagu Matt.

"Sama-sama." ujar Matt.

"Kau curang bisa menyentuh Matt!" geram kedua gadis itu dan terjadi sedikit keributan. Mello yang dari tadi memperhatikan hal itu akhirnya mendekati kerumunan itu.

Sang bartender alias Matt sedang kembali melaksanakan tugasnya dan tentu mendapat perhatian banyak orang. Maklum karena Matt salah satu bartender yang cukup berbakat dan punya wajah yang tampan hingga banyak pelanggan yang datang ke bar itu, terutama para gadis.

Setelah memberikan pesanan ke para pelanggan Matt bisa beristirahat sejenak. Dia mengusap keringat yang ada di dahinya dengan sapu tangan. Wajah Matt terlihat sangat keren, jika para gadis tadi melihatnya mereka bakal menjadi lebih histeris. Mello yang dari tadi memperhatikan Matt merasa bagaikan tersihir oleh Matt, dia tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Matt.

'Apa-apaan aku ini.' batin Mello geram. Dan Mello berjalan hingga berada di depan meja bartender. Mello segera duduk di kursi dan kembali memperhatikan Matt.

"Hei… Pesan satu milkshake." ujar Mello.

"Baiklah," Matt segera menjalankan tugasnya dan dalam waktu beberapa menit milkshake Mello telah jadi. "Silahkan."

"Terima kasih." ujar Mello dan langsung meminum milkshake pesanannya. Saat minum sesekali Mello memperhatikan Matt dari ekor matanya. Entah kenapa Mello seakan terhipnotis untuk terus menatap Matt, mungkin benar banyak orang yang datang ke bar ini.

"Kok aku tidak pernah melihatmu ya, nona?" tanya Matt ramah.

"NONA? AKU INI COWOK!" Mello langsung menjerit dan cukup mendapat perhatian dari seluruh pengunjung bar yang lain. Mereka menatap Mello sebentar dan langsung kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. 'Sial bartender ini.' batin Mello.

"Kau cowok?" tanya Matt setengah kaget. "Maafkan aku, kukira cewek karena kau terlihat seperti itu."

"Jangan dibahas lagi…" wajah Mello memerah karena malu, baru pertama kali dia bertingkah memalukan di bar seperti ini.

"Hahaha… Baiklah," ujar Matt sambil tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Mikhael Keehl kau bisa panggil aku Mello," jelas Mello. "Kau?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kan? Daritadi banyak orang yang memanggil namaku."

"Aku mau mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Baiklah… Aku Mail Jeevas panggil saja Matt."

"Ok…"

Mello meminum milkshake yang sudah tinggal separuh gelas itu hingga habis dan Matt kembali bekerja menuruti pesanan para pengunjung.

"Oh ya? Kembali ke pertanyaan awal," ujar Matt tiba-tiba setelah tidak ada pesanan lagi. "Kok aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Aku jarang ke bar ini. Bar ini cukup dekat dengan apartemenku." jawab Mello.

"Oh ya? Kalau dekat kenapa tidak sering kesini?"

"Aku ke bar di dekat tempat kerja, tidak merepotkan."

"Hahaha… Pantas saja aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Hn…"

Matt segera memasukkan cairan ke dalam botol, menggoyangkannya seperti tadi sambil berpose. Sesekali melempar botol itu dan menangkapnya kembali. Dituangkannya cairan yang ada di dalam botolnya itu, Mello hanya memperhatikannya saja.

"Silahkan Red wine." ujar Matt sambil memberikan wine.

"Aku kan tidak pesan. Lagipula aku tidak minum wine." elak Mello.

"Tenang. Ini dosis rendah kok. Kamu tidak akan mabuk."

"Hmm…" Mello berpikir sebentar, dilihatnya Red wine itu baik-baik juga Matt. Mello menatap Red wine itu dan Matt secara bergantian. "Baiklah…" Mello mengambil Red wine itu dan meminumnya. Matt hanya tersenyum melihat Mello dan dia kembali bekerja karena ada pesanan.

Setelah selesai minum, Mello bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan perlahan menjauhi meja bartender. Matt yang telah selesai membuat pesanan kemudian melihat Mello berjalan menjauh dia berteriak.

"Besok kau kesini lagi ya?" teriak Matt.

"Aku tidak janji." ujar Mello dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan Matt. Matt hanya tersenyum kecil menatap kepergian Mello. Tapi senyuman Matt langsung menghilang saat melihat pemuda berambut coklat.

'Dia…' batin Matt sambil menatap pemuda berambut coklat itu sekilas.

* * *

Keesokan malamnya Mello kembali berjalan menuju bar itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin langsung pulang ke apartemennya tapi entah kenapa langkah kakiknya membawanya kemari. Mello memasuki bar itu dan segera menuju meja bartender.

Tentu saja meja bartender sedang penuh. Tampak Matt kembali dikelilingi banyak orang dan juga Matt yang sedang memenuhi pesanan para pengunjung. Matt berpose saat menggoyangkan botol itu dan memberikan kejutan kecil, ketika melempar botol itu ke udara Matt langsung menangkapnya dengan berdiri di atas meja dan menuangkan pesanan para pengunjung.

"Kyaa… Matt…" jerit gadis-gadis yang ada di bar itu. Mereka senang melihat Matt yang bergaya seperti itu. Mello cukup terkejut melihatnya dan hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Setelah semua pesanan pengunjung dibuat Mello mendekati meja bartender.

"Tadi kejutan bagus." ujar Mello.

"Haha… Jarang-jarang aku mau bergaya seperti itu," ujar Matt. "Aku yakin kau datang."

"Jangan bercanda. Aku hanya ingin kemari saja."

"Hehe…"

Mello kembali memperhatikan Matt yang sibuk melayani para pengunjung ataupun bicara dengannya. Entah kenapa Mello merasa makin lama Matt makin terlihat menarik di hadapannya.

'Uh… Lagi-lagi berpikir begitu.' batin Mello sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Matt sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mello.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Mello yang menghindari tatapan mata Matt yang berada hanya beberapa centi darinya. Mello melihat sekeliling bar dan pandangannya terhenti pada satu pengunjung, pemuda berambut coklat. Pemuda itu selalu menatap ke arah Matt dan itu membuat Mello tidak suka. Tapi Mello tidak ingin membahas hal itu dengan Matt.

"Hei Matt. Aku mau pesan." ujar Mello.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Matt.

"Old fino sherry." ujar Mello.

"Kau yakin Mello? Itu dosis tinggi lho…"

"Tidak apa."

"Ba… baiklah…" Matt segera mengambil sebotol wine dan menuangkannya dalam botol. Tidak butuh waktu lama Matt telah memberikan pesanan Mello. "Ini, old fino sherry pesananmu."

"Terima kasih." Mello langsung meminumnya dan Matt hanya khawatir memandangnya. Karena dia tahu wine pesanan Mello itu dosis alkoholnya cukup tinggi, kalau tidak biasa minum pasti langsung mabuk.

Matt memandang sekelilingnya dan pandangannya terhenti pada pemuda berambut coklat itu. Raut wajah Matt langsung berubah menjadi agak pucat. Matt melihat pemuda itu melambaikan tangan padany dan Matt tahu artinya, dia harus menemui pemuda itu.

* * *

Wajah Mello sedikit memerah, tampaknya efek alkohol dari wine yang dia minum belum sepenuhnya hilang. Mello mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya dan ada satu hal yang disadarinya sosok Matt tidak ada.

"Kemana Matt?" gumam Mello. Mello bangkit dari kursinya dan dengan langkah agak tergoyah Mello berjalan keluar bar.

Niatnya mencari Matt tapi kaki Mello melangkah ingin pulang. Daritadi baik di bar atau di jalan badan Mello sudah ambruk berkali-kali, tampaknya dia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari mabuknya itu. Jalan menuju apartemennya juga sepi sekali, maklum sudah sekitar jam 2 dini hari.

**.**

**.**

"Ah…" terdengar suara desahan di sebuah gang kecil. Suasana jalan yang benar-benar hening itu memperdengarkan suara itu dengan jelas dan tentu Mello mendengarnya.

"Suara apa itu?" ujar Mello dengan kata-kata yang hampir tidak jelas. Dengan langkah yang masih agak goyah Mello mendekati sumber suara itu. Setelah mendekati sumber suara itu mata Mello seketika membesar, hatinya terasa sakit karena hal yang dia lihat. "Matt…"

Seketika Matt dan pemuda yang bersama Matt menatap Mello. Mello melihat Matt dan pemuda itu dengan posisi yang tidak wajar, badan pemuda itu mengunci badan Matt. Tangannya juga berada di pinggang Matt dan jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja.

"Mello…" gumam Matt. "Ano…"

"Itu kamu Matt?" tanya Mello. "Kayaknya aku sudah ganggu kalian ya?"

"Memang kamu ganggu." ujar pemuda itu.

"Hentikan, Light!" jerit Matt kencang. "Mello aku…"

"Haha… Tampaknya perasaanku padamu itu salah ya." ujar Mello.

"Eh?" Matt heran akan ucapan Mello yang menggantung begitu. Dilihatnya wajah Mello baik-baik, meski gelap tapi terlihat kalau wajahnya itu masih dalam pengaruh alkohol. "Mello kau masih mabuk?"

"Sudahlah Matt," ujar Light. "Kau tidak usah memperhatikan dia. Tatap aku." Light makin memperdekat jarak diantara Matt dan langsung mencium bibir Matt kasar.

"Hmf.." Matt tersentak karena Light menciumnya tiba-tiba. Lidah Light juga bermain di dalam mulut Matt, dan meski tidak mau tubuhnya menerima perlakuan Light. "Ah…" terdengar desahan dari sela-sela bibir Matt. Light menyeringai senang dan langsung memberi kissmark di leher Matt. Ketika akan memberikan kissmark berikutnya Mello langsung memukul kepala Light dengan revolver yang dia bawa.

"Kamu?" ujar Light geram.

"Kalau mau melakukan hal 'itu' lihat-lihat ya?" ujar Mello kesal. "Masih ada aku kan?"

"Apa peduliku?"

Tanpa segan-segan Mello langsung menghajar Light, menendang dan memukulnya hingga Light babak belur. Light juga tidak segan-segan menghajar Mello. Mello mengalami luka yang sama parahnya dengan Light dan membuatnya tersadar dari mabuknya.

"He… Tampaknya kau sudah sadar ya?" ujar Light dengan seringainya.

"Iya. Karenamu aku tidak mabuk lagi." ujar Mello tersenyum sinis.

"Sudah! Apa-apaan kalian ini?" ujar Matt kencang dan mendapat perhatian dari Mello dan Light.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi," ujar Light sambil berlalu dari hadapan mereka berdua. "Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi denganmu."

Matt hanya diam saja membiarkan Light pergi dari hadapannya. Mello menatap Matt dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan pemuda itu?" tanya Mello.

"Dia itu… Yagami Light, pelanggan tetap bar kami. Tapi sebagai bayarannya dia selalu meminta hal 'itu' pada kami, baik pelayan atau bartender yang dia anggap bisa memuaskannya." jelas Matt.

"Sudahlah orang seperti dia tidak usah kau pedulikan," hibur Mello. "Orang seperti dia harusnya menyewa para wanita bayaran saja."

"Aku tidak memikirkannya Mello. Sudah jangan bahas lagi."

"Baiklah."

"Kau terluka karena Light ya?"

"Ah… Iya…" Mello melirik sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena terkena pukulan dari Light. Matt segera mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah Mello dan membersihkan darah itu dengan sapu tangannya.

"Setidaknya bisa mengurangi sedikit darah yang muncul." ujar Matt.

"Terima kasih," wajah Mello tiba-tiba memerah tanpa sebab. Matt hanya menatapnya bingung dan memberikan senyum. "Oh ya kau mau ke rumahku?"

"Eh? Rumahmu?"

"Iya. Setidaknya kau istirahat di rumahku."

"Baiklah."

Matt akhirnya menyetujui ucapan Mello untuk ke rumahnya sebentar. Sesekali Matt memperhatikan Mello dari ekor matanya dan tersenyum dalam hati. 'Dia manis untuk ukuran cowok.'

* * *

"Kau mau minum atau mandi?" tanya Mello sesampainya mereka di apartemen Mello.

"Minum saja." ujar Matt.

"Baiklah." Mello segera mengambil dua cola dari kulkasnya dan memberikan satu untuk Matt.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, aku mau mandi dulu." Mello segera berlalu dari hadapan Matt dan menuju kamar mandi, tinggal Matt sendiri di ruang tamu.

**-x-**

Beberapa menit kemudian sosok Mello keluar dari kamar mandi, dia segera menuju ruang tamu dimana Matt berada.

"Maaf lama." ujar Mello. Matt yang tadi sedang minum cola langsung sedikit heran melihat Mello. Wajah Mello yang masih ada sedikit tetes tetes air tampak lebih fresh, rambut blonde yang berkilau serta badannya yang kecil.

'Ya Tuhan. Apa dia cowok?' batin Matt sambil sesekali mengucek matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mello.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Matt yang berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya yang macam-macam dengan kembali minum colanya.

Mello yang masih memakai handuk itu langsung duduk di sebelah Matt sambil meminum colanya dengan santai, tanpa disadarinya tindakan Mello itu membuat Matt memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Matt memperhatikan tubuh Mello dari atas sampai bawah, semuanya menarik perhatiannya.

"Mello." panggil Matt.

"Iya?" tanya Mello. Baru saja Mello menoleh ke arah Matt, Matt langsung mencium bibir Melo. Mata Mello membesar dan dia langsung menjatuhkan cola yang dia pegang. Matt menciumnya penuh dengan gairah, lidah Matt langsung masuk ke mulut Mello untuk mengajak lidah Mello bermain.

Akhirnya Mello memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti permainan Matt. Mereka berdua saling beradu lidah, merasakan sensasi yang sama-sama menggairahkan bagi mereka. Saliva saling bertukaran dan mereka masih tidak melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Seolah-olah masih menginginkan sensasi yang lebih menggairahkan.

Matt melepas ciumannya sejenak dan menatap wajah Mello yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya. Tangan Matt menyentuh pipi Mello lembut.

"I love you, Mels." ujar Matt.

"I… love you too." ujar Mello masih malu-malu.

Belum sempat Mello mengatakan hal lainnya Matt kembali menyerang bibirnya, melumatnya dan menyatukan ciuman mereka. Mello kembali memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti permainan.

Beruntung bagi Matt karena Mello habis mandi dan hanya memakai handuk di bagian pinggang ke bawah, dia bebas memainkan yang berada di atasnya. Matt melepaskan ciumannya dan Mello hanya menatapnya. Matt perlahan-lahan membuka baju atasannya dan segera beralih pada leher Mello.

"Ah…" erang Mello. Dihisap, digigit pelan dan dijilat leher Mello hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana. Belum puas dengan kissmark tangan Matt beralih pada puting susu Mello. Dimainkan, dipilin dan digigit hingga membuat Mello mengerang cukup keras.

"Ahk… Matt…"

"Tenang Mello," ujar Matt pelan. "Ini baru awalnya."

Matt langsung memeluk Mello dan tangan kanannya menarik handuk Mello hingga badan Mello terekspos seutuhnya. Matt lansung melihat milik Mello dan memasukkannya dalam mulutnya. Mello mengerang makin keras dan itu membuat Matt makin bersemangat memainkan milik Mello.

"Matt…" erang Mello sambil mencengkram sofa yang dia duduki tadi, wajahnya tampak seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Keluarkan saja." ujar Matt melepaskan milik Mello sejenak, kemudian memasukkan lagi dalam mulutnya dan makin mempercepat temponya. Tidak butuh waktu lama cairan milik Mello memenuhi rongga mulut Matt, tanpa merasa jijik Matt menelan cairan itu dan menatap Mello dengan tatapan mesum.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Mello dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ini kan baru awalnya," jawab Matt. "Belum tahap selanjutnya."

"He?"

Kali ini Matt melanjutkan permainannya hingga tahap yang terakhir. Matt bisa merasakan miliknya telah mengeras juga, dia langsung membuka celananya hingga badannya juga terekspos seluruhnya. Mello hanya memandang Matt dengan wajah memerah. Matt beralih pada milik Mello dan kembali memainkannya, kali ini dipijit dan digenggam cukup keras hingga Mello hampir berteriak kencang.

"Akh…" jerit Mello.

"Sst.. Mels, kamu tidak ingin membangunkan tetangga kan?" tanya Matt.

"Iya. Tapi kau terlalu keras memijitnya."

"Maafkan aku."

Matt kembali memijit pelan kepunyaan Mello itu. Setelah puas Matt melumuri ketiga jarinya dengan saliva miliknya dan memasukkannya dalam tubuh Mello. Jari pertama dimasukkan.

"Akh! Matt…" erang Mello atau bahkan hampir berteriak.

"Tahan Mels, aku buat tidak menyakitkan." ujar Matt seraya memasukkan jari keduanya.

"Tapi…"

Dan Matt langsung membungkam mulut Mello dengan ciumannya agar Mello bisa menikmati permainannya. Mello menurut dan membiarkan Matt menciumnya. Tanpa terasa jari ketiga telah selesai masuk dan Matt membuat gerakan zig zag, setelah itu Matt langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Mello.

"Akh!" jerit Mello.

"Tenang ya?" ujar Matt yang berusaha mencari titik kepuasaan milik Mello. Tidak butuh waktu lama Matt telah menemukannya. "Aku mulai." dan Mello hanya mengangguk pelan.

Matt memaju mundurkan pinggulnya seraya menghujani titik sensitif Mello itu dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Di sela-sela erangannya, Mello menikmati hal ini. Seakan-akan ingin dirinya terus diperlakukan begini.

"Matt… aku…" ujar Mello dengan nafas tidak beraturan.

"A… aku juga…" ujar Matt.

Cairan keduanya keluar dan membasahi tubuh masing-masing. Keduanya telah mencapai kenikmatan mereka tersendiri itu. Matt langsung menimpa tubuh Mello dan hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Cukup lama juga kita melakukannya." ujar Matt.

"Iya." ujar Mello dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

"Kuharap kamu tidak menyesal telah melakukannya."

"Tidak akan pernah."

Dan mereka kembali berciuman merasakan sensasi yang ingin mereka rasakan lagi dan lagi.

**END**

A/N: Udah lama gak bkin rated M akhirny aq bkin jg..^^

Gmn mnrt minna?

Apakah krng lemonnya? Atau gmn?

N buat temanya ada sdkt unsur wine, tu juga setahu aq jg.

hehe...

Dah hmpr 1 bln lbh gak bkin rated M n takut gak bs bkin gy..==

Ywdh yg pntng minna-san mw review...

Aq tunggu..^^


End file.
